


I'm So Sorry

by avocadoatlaww



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide, i don't know what this is, suicide note, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Theon just can't handle life anymore, and Robb reads his note.</p>
<p>Trigger warning: suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know what this is. I was going through a rough patch, and, well, this is the result. I wrote this right before I went to bed, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't write it down. I hope it's not really bad. Again, I'm sorry.
> 
> Title is from Imagine Dragons _I'm So Sorry_. The lyrics doesn't really fit, but the title worked perfectly.

When they found him that night, it was raining. It was a fucking cliché, but Robb didn't even notice. He was just too scared.

He was sitting there, beneath the old oak tree they used to play in as children. Just sitting there in a pool of his own blood. His wrists slit. Pale as death.

He'd always been pale, his dark hair making him seem even paler, but never as pale as this. Never this gruesome look of death.

Someone said something about a letter, but Robb's mind didn't seem to work. He couldn't take in the sight before him.

It was just too early. Too fucking early. 

He was crying when someone handed him an envelope.  _"Robb"_ it read in his best mate's squiggly handwriting. 

No, no, no, no this couldn't be it! They were supposed to have many more years ahead of them. This had to be a dream. A nightmare. _Wake up, Robb, wake up!_

He opened the envelope, still hoping it was some kind of horrible nightmare.

_"Dear Robb,"_ it read.

_"Please forgive me. I know this probably wasn't the answer to my problems, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't._

_Life just... ran away from me. I- It was just too much. I thought everything would get better, I really thought so, but, well... you probably know. Or you don't. I don't even know anymore._

_They broke me down, you know. Both of them. Bolton and my dad. Killed my spirit. I don't blame you for not noticing. Even though you think you can read me like an open book. I'm a good actor. I fooled you, didn't I._

_But I'm just going to be frank with you. It just got to much. Everything. And life just slipped away between my fingers._

_Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I know you'll think that, but it's really not. It was my own decision, and I know you won't believe it, but it was for the best.  
_

_Live a happy life. Marry Jeyne. Have kids. Will you do that for me, Robb? Be happy, and remember me. The way I was, not the way I became._

_I'm so sorry it had to end this way, but it felt like the only right thing to do. I'm sorry, and I love you. I'm sorry I never told you that. I'm sorry about so much, and most of all I'm sorry about my pathetic excuse of a life._

_Take care, Robb._

_Good bye."_

"Noooo!" Robb was screaming, he knew that much. Shaking. Crying.  _I love you, too,_ he thought, a little too late.  _I love you, too._

 


End file.
